


Unguarded Heart p2

by Kikiaries



Series: The Heart of a Saint Drabbles [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiaries/pseuds/Kikiaries
Summary: The Saints Leader became the President of the free world.... with the world in her pocket she has the man she's known for years. Or does she?





	Unguarded Heart p2

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another of the series that could be part of a whole at a later date, I generally get these out of my head so I can think.

The Saint’s Lieutenants and their leader were giving interviews today, far cry from the days back in Stilwater in the Row where every day was a fight for survival. Kyouki “Li” Akuji has won the Presidential candidacy. On top of the world, no one and nothing stood in their way, the last fight that they had was the takedown of Cyrus Temple, he planned to bring the city down around their ears. Li foiled him in that plan.    
When they all thought that the Saint’s leader, who was asked to bring down Temple, under the secret service MI6, of the former President of the United States. Chasing Temple across the world as he ended up in the Middle East, with a nuclear weapon poised right for Washington D.C.   
  
Li finished the mission solo, and it irritated the crew that she willingly placed herself in grave danger to go after the man who tried to destroy her six years prior.   
Li had lost Johnny during that time, coming back stateside to kill the man who killed her lover, all the while saving Steelport and her friends from S.T.A.G, citing that even with the clean up of Steelport, The Third Street Saint’s were responsible for the destruction brought to the city.   
It took a few years but later found Johnny back in Stilwater recovering from various wounds received by one Philippe Loren.    
She and her friends were scheduled for a few words that at this time, seemed like a way to show the softer side of her fellows and herself. 

Shaundi did her interview first, she has become a pro at this, and Li was peeking in seeing her gal in action.    
Pierce was next Li stood about grinning, still a bit cocky but he did a wonderful job, Li had an important phone call to answer as Gat was up next, he really hated being in front of the camera, but the camera loves who it loves, and her Crew… Her cabinet… are it. Li had just finished and was coming to the room where the interviews were going on and Johnny said something that Li couldn't help pay particular interest in.   
  


Li knew Gat was smart, but what he said, made her heart stop, “I'd never say this to the Boss... but sometimes I wish I could just start over. Tabula Rasa. A whole new plot. An entirely different life.” Li frowned a bit.   
  
“Thank you, Mr.Gat.” The interviewer signaled Li’s assistant to take her turn. Li was a room over sitting getting her make-up touched up, her personal assistant came to her letting her know they are ready for her.    
With a smile, Li nodded straightening her skirt she took to the camera. As she was questioned she kept hearing in the back of her mind Johnny’s words. Wrapping up the interview, Li claimed there were more pressing matters - she just lost the will to sit during an interview, apologizing and hurrying out of the room she was greeted by Gat, her head of security her personal bodyguard, he greeted her with a kiss to the forehead.   
  


“You did wonderful Pige.”   
  
A small hum Li smiled, she looked up to Johnny and rubbing her thumb on his cheek. “I’ll see you later this evening, I have to go out of town. You stay and get some rest.”   
  
Gat was her personal bodyguard, though he’d guard that body of hers anytime, she wasn’t allowing him to accompany her.

When Li’s back was to him, her smile became a frown, she was handed papers that needed to be checked over, as she made her way to her car, Li dismissed most of the entourage that would normally accompany her, even her PA.    
  
_ “Tabula Rasa.” _ Did he regret something, she knew he missed Aisha still, she did herself, maybe he didn’t feel as strongly for her as she did him, and he regrets everything about them, or maybe he regrets his life as a Saint. Her mind was going a mile a minute, her phone rang startling her from her thoughts. “Yes?”

_ “Ma’am there is a threat approaching from the east.” _   
  


“Who is it, is this a job for Homeland Security or Defence?”

  
_ “Both.” _   
  
“Alight, have the others know I'll wrap up my meeting quickly and get bac-” Li’s line went dead.   
  
  



End file.
